Brat
by XliveXloveXlearnX399
Summary: Xemnas has something in store for Axel. How does Axel react? axel/sora sorry bad at summaries reviews are welcome!
1. Intro

Axelxsora one.

Chapter 1:

The flaming red haired man was dressed in a long black cloak with the hood pulled over his head so it covered his flawless face. His piercing green eyes scan the dark, damp road from under his hood as he walked through the silent streets toward his destination. The air felt heavy and moist from the recent rain and it smelt slightly like iron though he wasn't sure why, but that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was that he had finally reached his destination. It was a shabby run down looking two story metal shack, the metal panels were starting to rust making it look even more like a dump but he proceeded to walk into the cruddy building. Pulling his hood off once inside he lightly shook his rebellious mane of red spikes out just before he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Ah Axel it's about time you got here I've been expecting you ever since I called you last night." Axel turned his head toward the voice, to see a tanned man with long silver that spiked backward slightly as long bangs framed his face, his rusty orange eyes were looking directly at him and his lips had twisted up into a very slight smile.

"Yeah sorry it took so long but anyway Xemnas you said there was something that you wanted to show me right?" Axel answered walking over to the counter that the silver haired man stood behind.

"Yes there is follow me." Xemnas said as he turned oh his heels and walked to the door behind him. Axel followed quickly after walking around the counter and followed the slightly taller male through the door. Once he got through the door there was a flight a stairs that led to the basement, the basement was a long slightly narrow hallway with a door every seven or so feet on both sides, the only light were from the dull light bulbs hang from the ceiling, and the air smelt strongly of mold. This in Axel's opinion was not in the slightest an enjoyable place to be but he knew it would pay off.

"Now considering you're my best customer I'm letting you get first dibs not that you'll want to share after you see." Xemnas said turning his head a little so he could see Axel. Axel gave him one of his wolfish smirks knowing he was in for a good treat.

"By the way Axel how much money do you have on you?" Xemnas asked as the stopped outside a door at the very end of the hall way.

"Xemnas you know me better than that, you know I always come prepared." Axel said his smirk returning to his face.

"So that means a few thousand then?" Concluded the silver haired man, only receiving another smirk in return, then he twisted the door knob and pushed the door open to reveal a brightly lit room making axel squint as his eyes adjusted to the new light, but once they did they widen and a large grin spread over his handsome face. In front of him had to be the most beautiful being he'd ever seen.

In front of him was a beautiful boy that looked to be around fifteen, he had unruly chestnut brown hair that spike in every direction, though it looked as soft as silk, his skin was tan but not to tan just the right healthy shade. His face was perfectly sculpted but still had a slight bit of baby fat that hasn't dissolved quite yet, giving him this adorable look. He had perfect supple pink lips that were pulled into a slight frown of wonder. Then there were his eyes. God were they beautiful, they were this shade of unmatchable blue that resembled the ocean but not even the color of the ocean was a match to them. They looked clear like you could fall into them forever but under the surface they had this pattern that looked like diamonds causing ripples in deep blue water and sparkled with curiosity of the tall red headed man in front of him.

"So Axel what do you think? Hmm, he's beautiful isn't he?" Xemnas said leaning his head on the boy's shoulder and rubbing his cheek lightly, making said boy flinch slightly at the touch. All Axel did was nod his head and glare Xemnas for touching his soon to be property.

"Guess what else Axel he's a complete virgin too, I doubt he's ever even had a proper kiss before." As he said this the boy's face heated up into a deep red blush of embarrassment, and Axel's smirk returned at the sight of it. To him the boy just kept looking more and more fuckable each second.

"So Xemnas, how much for the brat?" Axel asked pulling out his wallet, as Xemnas straightened up with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd-." Xemnas started but got cut off.

"I have a name you know and its not brat." The brown haired boy huffed crossing his arms over his chest pouting, causing Axel's smirk to widen.

"Oh well then please do tell brat." He said and the brunette glared harder at him and Xemnas just watched the two amused.

"Its Sora, you jerk!" He yelled rather loudly making Axel feel rather aroused by the sound of its clear ring.

'Huh I wonder if I can make him scream louder when I'm pounding into him." Axel let a cat-like grin fall onto his face at the though.

"Well Sora this "jerk" has a name also its Axel, A-x-e-l got it memorized." He mocked pocking the brunette in the forehead before turning back to Xemnas.

"Back to what I was saying, how much for him oh and I mean how much for me to keep him I'm not going to share him with any one else." He asked holding up his wallet.

"Hey I was talking!" but the poor boy's screams and shouts were ignored by the two older men.

"Hmm so you are going to take him home then? Well," Xemnas paused for a moment to examine the boy, causing him to squirm in discomfort under his gaze.

"I'd say judging by his appearance and personality I'm going to settle for no less then three grand." He finished turning his gaze back to Axel.

"Three grand huh, geez since when did your prices go up? I mean what if your best customer wasn't me or as rich as I am huh?" He complained though pulled out the money nonetheless.

"Well then we'd have a problem." Xemnas answered before taking the money before turning and making his way toward the door. Axel followed grabbing the resisting brunette then shoving him in front of himself.

"Hey Sora if your good till we get to my house I'll take you anywhere you want tomorrow." Axel whispered huskily in Sora ear, making the boy shiver then he gulped and nodded his head lightly.

Once they were up stairs they said their goodbyes and the red head and the brunette left on their way to the flame boy's house.


	2. Stories of a Sickling

Chapter 2:

The way there was quiet to say the least; Axel's hood had taken its place atop his head and he'd noticed thankfully that Sora's short sleeved jacket had a hood though the poor kid was keeping his arms as close to his body as possible due to the chilled air left behind from the recent rain. Once they finally reached Axel's townhouse, a very expensive looking townhouse might I add, the redhead fumbled with the keys for a second before the lock finally click and he pushed open the door letting his new pet inside first.

"So _Sora_ let me give you the tour of the house alright?" Axel's voice came out in all but a purr. Sora's blue eyes narrowed with little trust.

"Fine." Came a mumbled answer showing off his stubbornness. Axel smirked at the thought of ripping that stubbornness away from him. Yeah this was going to be fun. After showing the little brunette the kitchen, living room, and bathroom it was time for the final part of the tour, the bedroom. Once he coaxed the blue eyed beauty into the room Axel quietly locked the door.

"So what do ya think?" The red head asked as he watched the look of confusion and concern flash over the boy's face.

"Is this the only bedroom?" Sora asked finally turning around to face Axel. Now it was Axel's turn to be confused. Of course it was what did the kid expect? He quickly shook those thoughts aside in favor of replacing them with other more lustful ones.

"It's fine." The taller man said moving in to act on a few of those lustful thoughts of his. Before the brunette could realize what was going on Axel had all ready pounced and pushed said brunette onto the bed pinning his arms over his head and captured his mouth in a hunger kiss. Once Sora realized what was happening he tried to pull away, but that only seemed to make Axel's grip on him tighten. His blue eyes widen in fear as he felt the hardening bulge of the other man press into his thigh, he whimpered but the taller boy only shoved his tongue down the brunette's throat as a response.

Letting the boy's kiss bruised lips go in favor of nipping at his ear Axel slowly moved his hands down the smaller body, just before being pushed away frantically. His eyes narrowed when he saw the brunette scurry away from him to the other side of the bed and hug himself. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, though the reply he got wasn't one he was expecting.

"I-I could a-ask you the s-same t-thing." Sora sobbed his voice quivering with fear.

"What do you mean? You went to Xemnas didn't you so I positive you know exactly what I was doing." The pyro growled frustrated that the brat wasn't giving him what he wanted-sex. It took Sora a moment to answer as he was trying to calm down, but several deep breaths later he spoke.

"No I umm… I ran away, my mom died a few years ago and then my dad started drinking and blamed me for it so I figured it'd be better if I left. My older brother lives somewhere here in Radiant Garden but I didn't want to bother him too much seeing as he thinks that everything is okay with me and my dad and all. Xemnas found me on the street and told me he'd help me if I went with him, so I did I'd only been there a few days before you came but now I regret going with him…" The last part was mumbled but Axel still heard him.

"So not only do you not have any Idea of what I was gonna do but I can't give you to someone." The red head groaned, "Figures shit like that would happen to me, damn Xemnas."

"I'm sorry I d-don't want to b-be so m-much trouble." Ah. The tears were back.

"No don't worry about it kid, I'll take care of you but I still think you're cute so because I'm doing something for you, you have ta be my boyfriend, got it memorized?" Axel asked his feline smirk coming onto his face.

"W-What?" the brunette met green eyes with his own confused blue ones.

"What do you mean what? I said you're my boyfriend, you're not strait are you?" Sora blushed at the forward question, of course he's known for a long time that he was gay seeing as he had crushed on his best friend after he realized he didn't like his pretty red headed friend Kairi. Though talking about it to a stranger was still embarrassing. Speaking of which the bastard just stole his first kiss!

"Hey no fair! You stole my first kiss, jerk! If anybody owes anybody else anything it you!" Axel looked at the boy shocked that just moment ago this boy was crying hysterically and now he was being yelled at. He felt himself twitch. The nerve this kid had!

"Listen brat I'm letting you stay here out of the goodness of my heart instead of throwing you out onto the street so I'd better get some respect! Besides you're supposed to kiss your boyfriend I did after all pay for you so weather you like it or not you belong to me got it memorized? Be grateful I'm not fucking you right now! I'm not saying we have to love each other but until Xemnas calls to tell me about another cutie you'll just have to-." He rant was cut off but a sneezing fit coming from the little brunette sitting in front of him. "You caught a cold, didn't you."

"No-," A sneeze. "I did-," another sneeze. "Not." Sneeze.

"Yeah I can tell." The pyro raised a brow with a disbelieving look on his face as he watched the tremors shake Sora's body. With a sigh he grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him up, before dragging him toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing!" The brunette screeched trying his hardest to get out of Axel's grasp, easily displaying his lack of trust.

"You're sick and need a hot shower." He replied before shoving the squirming boy into the bathroom and grabbing a fluffy white towel from the linen cabinet next to it and tossed it at the brunette's face.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me. Just get in, I'm going to try and find some clothes that fit you, then I'm going to go and make you some warm soup," He pressed his hand onto the forhead covered by brown spikes, then added " And I'm gonna get you some medicine too, you'd better take it." The end was more of a warning.

"Fine!" The brunette huffed as he began to strip. Axel was very tempted to stick around and watch the show but the glare he received sent him toward the bedroom to find some clothes. Once inside he figured the best thing for the brat to wear as pants were his boxers so he dug through the drawers of his dresser until he found a black pair of boxers with a bunch of happy face flames on them and the words _Hot stuff _written across the back. Oh well, he thought, the brat would deal. Next came the shirt he moved to his closet, which was excessively large, He decided on giving the brat a long sleeved shirt so he stayed warm and after a minute of walking along the racks of clothes grabbed a dark blue one out before walking to back to the bathroom, did I tell you it was huge? Sadly he couldn't see to much because of the clouded glass.

"Hey brat I'm gonna have to take you shopping when you get better." He said setting the clothes on the closed toilet seat under the towel.

"Ughm….You don't have to, I can find a job or something then buy my own and don't call me brat!"

"No I'll do it besides who knows how long it will take for you to get a job." With a chuckle he walked out of the bathroom looking for a can of soup. Now it wasn't that Axel couldn't cook but he was lazy, so the brat would just have to put up with this for now. And being the lazy bum he was he put the soup in a bowl the shoved it into the microwave were a minute, as it cooked he walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some Advil pm so the kid could get some sleep after he ate. The past few days sound like they've been rough so he'd be nice and help him out. Just as the microwave beeped the blue eyes beauty walked into the room his hair flattened slightly and darker than before as it was still damp. And axel couldn't stop the flutter of his heart at the image. Oh no. Was he experiencing some for of mild heart attack? He must be… Though the poor boy was quickly looking sicker and sicker be the minute so he better get him to eat, then medicine then bed.

"Here ya go brat. It's too late at night for me to be cookin' so you're stuck with canned chicken noodle." Axel said walking over and placing the hot bowl and Advil down in front of the brown haired boy, before walking to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and joining him. "Take that Advil after you eat."

"I hate pills." Sora stated his face scrunching up in disgust.

"You're taking them, got it memorized?" Axel glared his voice echoing through the plastic bottle the touched his bottom lip. The boy looked as though he was about to object but decided against it and settled on quietly eating the rest of his soup. When he was done Axel set to pills in front of him along with the rest of his half full bottle of water and patiently waited until he took them before he helped the kid up and to the bedroom, then under the covers.

"Get some sleep." Axel said a slightly smile on his face as he ruffled the head of brunette spikes then turned to leave.

"A-Axel?" The timid voice floated threw the room and stopped him at the door and made him turn aroud.

"Yeah?" he said with a touch of worry

"Thank you." Sora whispered. "Thank for everything, I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"Don't worry, you might be a brat but that doesn't mean you're trouble. Well yet anyway… but I did say I'd take care of you so I will, got it memorized?"

"Yeah…I think…so." They boy murmured before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Axel woke up to a very unpleasant sore back. He groaned lightly before cracking his eyes open to the angry glare of the morning sun and sat up; frowning as he ran a hand through is disheveled red hair wondering what possessed him to sleep on the couch. Groggily he made his way to the bedroom as he remembered the events of yesterday. The red head smiled when he saw the small brunette who stole his bed from him sleeping so peacefully in the dark room. Quietly he snuck over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers before going to his closet and picking out a pair of black jeans and black dress shirt for the day before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower then he'd get started on breakfast.

After his shower he towel dried his hair thoroughly before brushing it and letting the strands fall into their customary spikes after that he got dressed. His jeans weren't tight but they weren't lose either, instead they hugged his body in all the right places before being tighten to his waist by a studded belt. He tucked his black shirt into his pants just enough to keep it in place but only so it bunched at the bottom and he left the first few buttons undone letting part of his chest show through the V it made. He smirked at himself in the mirror once before whistling his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. He figured since Sora was sick yesterday he'd keep it light with eggs and toast. He'd just gotten done making everything and setting the table when the brunette came trudging in to the kitchen and slumped into his chair at the table. Axel smiled before coming over and placing the food on the table in front of Sora and taking a seat a crossed from him.

"Morning." Axel said lightly putting food on his plate. Sora rubbed his eye sleepily for a moment before answering and the red head couldn't help but think it adorable.

"Morin'." He mumbled before taking his share of food. Axel waited a few more minutes to give the brunette a chance to wake up before he spoke what was on his mind.

"So how are ya feelin'?" asked the red head, smirking when Sora looked up at him with cheeks full of food.

"Great actually! Hey, did you make these, they're really good, if all you're food is this good then I think I could really get used to staying here." The brunette answered swallowing before smiling brightly and the older man. Axel just shook his head and asked another question.

"How old are you?"

"Huh? U-uh sixteen w-why?" Those blue eyes gave away his confusion.

"Because I have to get you enrolled in school, normally I wouldn't but since you're not just here for me to fuck anymore I have to actually take care of you, got it memorized." Sora groaned at the mention of school and let his head hit the table.

"But I hate schooooooool." He whined.

"Hey I hated it too but I still went didn't go to college though, oh well. Besides you at least want your high school diploma right?" The red asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. With a sigh Sora nodded and averted his eyes, before lifting them and looking curiously at the man in front of him, he looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen him at.

"What school would I go to?"

"Hmm, well there's Radiant High public and Radiant High private. I didn't go to school here so I don't know which is better so I guess it's up to you."

"I guess I'll go to Radiant Public, because you have to pay for private schools right? I don't want to make you pay more than you already are and I went to public in destiny is lands too so it'll be fine."

"Hey kid if you want to go to the private school then go; I've got more money then any of those kid's parents so I don't care if you want to go their or not. I didn't go to private school I went to public and gotta say public was pretty fun, but it's your choice I don't care either way, got it memorized."

"Thanks Axel but public's fine." Sora said a sincere smile.

"Okay so on to the next order of business, then. You're brother." Axel said letting his tone harden.

"Uhh, Wh…what about him?" The brunette mumbled looking down and fiddled with his shirt.

"I think you should tell him where you are plus your dad's probably already told him so he's probably flipping out, I'll go with you if you want, and you can still stay here too." Axel said leaning toward him and resting his chin on his palm.

"Yeah you're right, um could we do that today? Or are you busy?" Sora asked after a moment a guilty expression on his face.

"No, today's good we could go now too if you want too."

"Um yeah that'd be fine thanks" Axel smiled and stood up taking the dirty dished to the sink, ruffling the boy's hair on the way.

Sora sat there for a little while longer before sighing a getting up to go get a shower and find some clothes. Axel thankfully had washed his shorts but his other clothes were still dirty from his traveling. He sighed again; he was going to have to borrow more clothes from Axel. Not that he minded they did after all smell like him. What did Axel smell like? It was a mix of his detergent and whatever type of expensive cologne he puts on, and if Sora were to be completely honest with himself he'd confess that the smell turned him on. Not only that but he was gorgeous too, more gorgeous than even Riku was. Once he was dressed in his white and blue plaid shorts and another one of Axel's light blue long sleeve shirts they left in Axel sleek black Ferrari, which by the way Sora fawned over for fifteen minutes before they left. The way there was mostly silent with the exception of Sora telling Axel which way to go, and unable to take it anymore the red head broke the awkward silence.

"So um, we really need to get you to a store and get you some knew clothes, got it memorized." He said glancing at the brunette from the side of his eye and smirked when he saw the brunette jump.

"Um yeah okay, sounds good."

"Alright we'll go tomorrow then." He decided with a nod.

"Okay, uh hey Axel?" Sora's timid voice croaked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank for everything again it really means a lot, no ones ever pampered me so much, except maybe my brother." The brunette smiled softly at him as he said it.

"No problamo, kid." Axel said returning the smile with one of his own.


	4. Brother and friends

Ch. 4

Sora turned his head to attention when he saw his brother's apartment complex come into view. It wasn't the fanciest of apartments and they were all tiny buildings, but it was homey and safe. Plus it had an amenity center with a pool, tennis and basketball courts, and a gym, and everything was clean too though it was no where near as nice as Axel's apartment complex.

"Hey this is it Axel." He said and Axel pulled up to the gate.

"It's nice." The red head said after telling the guard where he was going and Sora could tell he was sincere about it.

"Yeah, not as nice as your, but I like it." After that Sora told Axel the address and they parked outside of it. They waited for a while in silence be fore getting out.

"So you ready to go see him Sora?" The pyro asked looking at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Uh yeah just give me a minute." The brunette said looking at his shaking hands. Axel just nodded. When Sora was finally ready they got out of the car and walked up the flight of stairs to his brother's door. When they reached it Sora took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a moment a concerned looking raven answered the door only for his eyes to go wide and a smile to stretch across his face when he saw who it was.

"Sora!" He said his violet eyes sparkling brightly as he pulled the willing brunette into a hug. "It's you! You're safe! Leon was so worried something awful might have happened to you he's been having an anxiety attack since your dad called and said you went missing. Gah! What made you do something like that man you really scared us, ya know." The man Axel had to admit was one good looking dude. His black hair was styled in almost the same view as his own but it had strands falling around to frame his sun-kissed skin. His violet eyes sparkle fondly while looking at the brunette in his arms and his smile was bright white. Axel let his eyes trail down his body enjoying the fact he was thick with muscle but not bulging with it he also noticed he was taller than he himself. Overall he was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry Zack, I didn't mean to make you worry." Sora mumbled and nuzzled this 'Zack's' chest. The redhead could hear the tears in the brunette's voice and he wanted to be the one to comfort the brunette, not this guy who by the way was completely ignoring him! Rude!

"Hey come on don't cry he let's go see Leon and show you're alright that way neither of you have anything to worry about right?" Sora nodded his answer. It was then that Zack looked up to see Axel standing there. "Oh hey you're the one who brought Sora here right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"This is Axel, Axel this is Zack." Sora said pulling away from the brunette and wiping his eyes, sniffing slightly.

"Well Axel thank you very much for taking care of Sora." Zack said moving out of the way so the two could come in. "Come on Leon's in the bedroom." Sora nodded and the two followed the raven down the hall. When they got to the bedroom Sora saw his brother sitting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and his brother's boyfriend hugging him around the shoulders and speaking quietly to him.

"L-Leon?" Sora called out timidly and the older brunette's head shot up and looked right at him.

"Sora?" he asked quietly with wide eyes. Sora nodded and moved forward toward his brother, and the blonde beside the older boy got up and walked over to Zack letting his piercing blue eyes land on Axel.

"Oh Sora thank god you're okay! I though I'd never see you again, I thought you got kidnapped or killed or something! Do you know how much you scared me?" Leon nearly screamed hugging his brother close.

"Your dad said he ran away, Lee not got kidnapped." The cute blonde grumbled crossing his arms. Axel noticed then that he was in a room with four other very good looking guys. Very good looking guys indeed. The blonde was adorable probably the same height as Sora's brother maybe a little shorter due to the height of his spiky hair. His eyes were impossibly blue though more like the sky as opposed to Sora's ocean ones. They had the cold look of a wolf lurking behind the surface which said he might look like a fragile angel but he most certainly not one. He lean athletic build let the redhead know this guy wasn't one to be messed with but Axel could tell he cared deeply for his friends but he wasn't good at showing it. He looked really familiar for some reason.

Sora's brother on the other hand was just as gorgeous as Zack and the blonde too. Now that Axel looked at him better he saw he was clearly taller than the blonde but only by a few inches. His brown hair was darker than Sora's was and instead of spiking upward it spiked downward a lot like his own actually. He had a scar running in-between his deep blue eyes, but instead of it ruining his beautiful face it only seemed to add to the man's beautiful appeal. It completed the exotic look given to him by his tanned skin and long legs. If Sora was going to turn out anywhere near what any of these men looked like he'd never let the boy go, not to say the boy wasn't already gorgeous.

"I'm Sorry Leon! I didn't mean to scare you but I couldn't take living there anymore! Dad was awful all he ever did was yell at me and sometimes he would hit me, Leon I never meant for mom to die! But I was scared and you were at school when I was sick and I wanted her home! But instead she, she," Axel's heart wrenched at the sudden pain he felt not only at the sight of Sora breaking into sobs and he wasn't the one there for him, but also for the fact Sora thought he was to blame for everything that happened.

"Shhh, Sora its okay now what happened to mom wasn't your fault no matter what dad said and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you and you can stay here with me-," Leon was cut off by his little brunette brother pulling away and giving him a watery smile.

"Actually Leon, umm I'm already staying with Axel so…" Sora stopped at the hurt look in his brother's eyes before he sighed. "Listen Leon I love you more than anything you know that so I don't want to worry you with paying for me and all that other crap, besides I'm not dumb I know you like to be with Cloud all the time and you like to go out with him if I stayed with you then you wouldn't be able to go out anymore plus Axel takes really good care of me and is really good to me, he gives me whatever I want and stuff, even though I only meant him yesterday." Sora said smiling brightly when his brother released a defeated sigh.

"So the guy with the red hair is Axel right?" The brunette man said, his gaze scrutinizing Axel's form quickly before resting on his tattooed face.

"You got it!" The pyro said smugly.

"You don't seem very bright." Axel felt himself twitch.

"Yeah well, you know what-."

"Umm guys, let's not fight I don't think Sora would like that very much." Zack intervened crossing his arms and grinning. "Hey Axel we're trusting you with our little Sora so you'd better be careful with him or we'll have to hurt ya." The man said reaching out to ruffle the redhead's hair. The guy, he had to admit, was hot with bright red hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall though not as tall as himself and skinny but the fact that he had muscle was not lost to the elder and he had a nice tan, a really, nice tan. Unfortunately he liked pale guys more. Like spike yeah spike was hot, but he loved someone else and that hurt more than the raven cared to say out loud.

Axel had been talking happily with Sora and his brother, but he didn't miss the sad look that Zack shot at Cloud. _Huh? I wonder…_ At that moment he abruptly pulled Zack out onto the apartment's balcony and shut the open door.

"What's up with you and blondie?" He asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Zack's confused face made him smile for a moment, but only a moment.

"I saw the way you looked at him you like him don't you?"

"I…it's more than like, but he loves Leon more and they're both happy they deserve happiness." Zack mumbled quietly only a little uncomfortable with talking about this to a stranger but, he needed to talk to someone and Axel was willing to listen.

"You know what have you tried dating anyone else?" The redhead said breaking Zack's train of thought.

"I, um, no."

"I have an older brother and something tells me you two will get along just fine, got it memorized."

"Uh look Axel I don't need-,"

"You're going, trust me he looks a lot like me you don't mind right?"

"Uh, no-,"

"But he's paler than I am and taller but that doesn't matter, don't worry he's a good guy even if he might seem immoral he's got a heart so you don't have ta worry about that."

Zack let out a sigh of defeat before smiling and giving into the redhead demands. "Alright Axel I'll take you up on your offer."


End file.
